


They Stood In Silence

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Funeral, Sad, Sordid, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: The funeral of Mr Vernon Dursley
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 2





	They Stood In Silence

They all sat in silence.

None of them wanted to be the first person to speak.

The sound of cars making their way on the motorway could be heard faintly. The louder rumbles of lorries blocking out the intermittent bird song.

Still no one spoke.

It was apt that it was a bright sunny day; pathetic fallacy in a way. For none were sad to be here even if traditions signaled that they must.

All wore black, not in respect but mainly as not to cause an unwanted scene.

It would be terribly impolite to cause a ruckus at such a blessed holy place.

The local vicar had already done the spiel; he was loved, he was a hardworking man, he will be missed.

All lies.

But then, that was what the poor old vicar was getting paid for.

A eulogy was no place for the truth.

The truth that he was a liar. The truth that he was an imbecile. The truth that, honestly, he was a hideous man.

No friends, no real family, nobody had even taken the day off work.

It was just luck that they were available otherwise they would have sent flowers and been done with it.

They would have washed their hands and never thought of the subject again.

Yet sadly that wasn’t the case.

Now here they all stood, in silence.

For what was there really to say?

_“Here lies my most hated uncle for whom I have never forgiven for the years of abuse and neglect I suffered. If I could find one good thing to say about him, it would be that he had a silver tongue from which he could manage to rip off hundreds of customers weekly. He never did stop drinking, nor eating and it showed. Dead at 54 from a heart attack._

_I wish any of those among us could be sad. But he lived as a hated man and he died as one too._

_May he forever rot.”_

Maybe not what to say at a funeral for his last family member.

So they all stood in silence.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

All knew the sordid truth of his childhood.

Therefore none had any kind words to share.

Vernon Dursley would be laid to rest alongside his wife Petunia Dursley and lone son Dudley Dursley.

Harry would lay flowers down.

They would stand in silence.


End file.
